This new invention presents a new cultivar of Elderberry, Sambucus nigra, herein referred to as `Gerda`. `Gerda` is unique in that it has very dark purple-red foliage and an intense pink flower coloration. The pink coloration of `Gerda` is defined by the pink lower surface of the petals, the pink tips on the petals, and the deep pink color of the anthers, styles and pedicels.
`Gerda` was selected from a seedling population. The first generation cross was made in 1990 between Sambucus nigra `Pyramidalis` (unpatented) and Sambucus nigra `Guincho Purple` (unpatented). `Pyramidalis` (aka `Fastigiata`) has a more erect habit, the foliage is green, and the flowers are a creamy white. `Guincho Purple` is similar in habit to `Gerda`, however the foliage color is lighter, more bronze and often flecked with green and the flowers are creamy white with pale pink anthers, styles and pedicels. A subsequent cross was made between two selected seedlings from the original cross in June of 1993. Approximately 100 flowers were hand-pollinated and then bagged for protection until a seed harvest that resulted in 203 seedlings being planted out for evaluation in 1994. The new variety `Gerda` was selected from these seedlings in 1996 on the basis of its purple-pink flowers and intense purple-red, almost black foliage. In addition to comparisons made to the parents, the foliage color is also much darker in comparison to the cultivar `Thundercloud` (unpatented). All crosses and selections were done in West Malling, Kent in England.
The new invention was first propagated by softwood cuttings from the mother plant by the inventor in West Malling in 1996 and found to be true to type in successive generations.